The Lawyers
by takara410
Summary: Inspired by She Rises chapter 4 by Paradisical815 Mab was rescued thanks to a girl, she didn't even know her name. Once she left the courthouse she found a place to live and others soon joined her.She wanted to do something with her life so she did what the nameless girl did.She talked her way into saving lives.Anita,Dante,Hazel,Ace and Mab they are your defense if you were good
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

"Good morning Crane , ready for work?" Mab asked walking along side of him.

"Are you ready for you sentence?" Crane sneered as he went to his desk.

Mab stopped to look at herself in the window, her green hair was fading soon it would go back to plain black. She also noticed it was starting to get colder, though she made sure other's had a coat before her.

"You still stand for them?" Bane asked from the shadows making her jump

She put a hand over her heart looking at him noticing Basard "Creeper in the shadows three, me none." She muttered to herself.

She calmed herself before replying "Just like I tell you every time some people aren't bad and others are, we just have to find them."

She heard Crane's gravel and said bye to them and headed into the court Anita, Dante, Ace and Hazel were sitting on their coats and Ace's jacket. She joined them and watched as they placed a teenager into the chair, they noticed her nails were still manicured and she was wearing a coat that was way too big for her and it was dingy white.

"Ciara Mcshane, death or exile?" Crane asked as the crowd was silent

She looked at the group; they were just sitting there watching her.

"Can I ha-have a lawyer?" She stuttered out

The group looked at one another and Anita stood up, she wiped dirt if any off her butt. She walked to the girl "Do you deserve a lawyer?"

"What?" Ciara asked shocked

"We get the same punishment, so we hear one story and if it's good we work on saving your life, if it's not you get that wonderful question again." Anita said saying it the same way Mab told her

"I'm from a rich family!" Ciara yelled mad

"Which is why you are in that chair, now tell me what you did or I shall let the audience tell me of your story. The question is if it's true or not." Anita said now walking to the crowd.

They were yelling "Bitch, slut and stealer." Anita stopped walking when she heard stealer; she looked in the direction it came from "Who said that?"

A man who looked in his thirty's came to the front "She stole money for a fund her father was raising!" He was pointing a shaky finger to her.

Anita looked to the girl, who stopped crying "Well obviously she is not getting her life saved, though I am curious to know what she did." Anita said walking closer to the man who had tear in his eyes.

"She stole money from a children's cancer research fund, in total eight thousand she stole three thousand. Since there was a shortage of money they cut us poor people out of the list, my son died in pain." He said looking at the girl who was sad.

Anita looked to the man he was truly broken; she then walked to the middle of the room "I say death!"

Everyone cheered "Quiet!" Crane yelled banging the gravel a few times, Anita walked to the broken man "I think you should do it, once you do you will feel free." He nodded and he followed the girl who was cursing at them while being dragged out, until they all heard one shot.

Anita headed for the doors to go comfort him; she stopped when they all heard a second bang. She went outside though; she closed his open eyes and put penny in his mouth. She said a prayer and looked to the girl, she took the large coat she would not need, along with a necklace and went back into the court.

She gave it to Mab who thanked her, she put it on the floor and they waited for the next one. It was a little girl; they all got up though Crane yelled "Take her." Knowing they fought for young children. She ran to the lawyers straight into Hazel.

Hazel smiled at the little girl who was doing something with her hands. Hazel nodded though she felt stupid; she did not know any sign language her sister did. Ace nudged her shoulder and she looked at him, he did some movement with his hands and Hazel copied it. The little girl smiled and she hugged Ace and then Hazel. Ace then did some more movement's and the little girl nodded, he got up and so did Hazel, he took his jacket and she got her coat and they headed off.

"Were clocking out judge!" Ace said smiling and looking to an angry Crane

Mab got the next one, though she realized he was a man known for raping his employees. "No Lawyer!"

He looked at her mad, "Listen you little bitch, get your fat ass up and save me!"

She stood up doing a circle "Is there any part of me that is little? I went from an A to D in eighth grade."

Soon the men were hollering, the man got up "You little skank-"

"Mr. Boxford! Death or exile?" Crane said getting tired of the man

Boxford shook his head "I want one of these whore's to save me!"

"And I want heat!" Anita yelled which made everyone laugh, Crane even smirked

"Death or exile!" Crane said irritated he had to repeat himself

"Exile!" The man said though he spit in the general direction of the women.

"Next!" Crane yelled a man who was old sat in the seat.

"Michael Rose, death or exile?" Crane asked

"I will defend him!" Dante said stretching, then getting up

He walked into the middle "You may not know this guy, but he is a butler for a wealthy family."

People were shouting "Death" and or "Exile" Dante looked around "Have any of you ever been a butler or a maid!" He shouted over the crowd

Everyone was quite; he nodded "I thought so." He looked to Michael "If I remember correctly your employer was horrible right ?"

Michael nodded "Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Well after the second day of being hired , had given me to his children and wife I was practically a slave. "

"Did they say thank you? Or did they act like they didn't know what that was was at the time?"

He nodded "Yes, that's true?"

Dante nodded, he looked to the crowd "Now we know how rich people can be, on the outside savior to the once those doors are closed what are they truly like? " He asked looking a the crowd

"Monster! Devils in disguise! Evil!" The crowd shouted

"You lived right in the house, so they don't pay you as much so can pay your house bills. I am also guessing whenever he calls no matter what time you are right at his side." Dante said liking what the crowd offered him

"I am guessing that you had to do what ever the parents wanted, while their youngest hand onto you tried to discipline the child or show them patience you got in trouble."

He nodded, Dante smiled he looked to the crowd "How many of you could do that?"

He walked to one person "Could you make someone else breakfast, before yourself?"

They shook their head

Dante pointed to another man "Could you stay level headed and not kill someone who endlessly made fun of you and your position." He said looking to the crowd

The said "No"

Dante looked to Crane "I rest my case ."

Dante looked to Crane "Free!" He hit his gravel hard.

Michael looked at the man , wanting to know when he helped him.

Michael slowly walked out the courthouse and into the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Hazel was carrying the little girl, she was inside her coat. Ace was on guard, his gun ready. Hazel smiled when they got to their safe house. It was an apartment in the Narrows, ever since Bane came; a lot of the people from the Narrows ran to the rich apartments.

Ace did his secret knock, they heard a window being slid open and they nodded to the watcher. They heard locks and soon the door opened.

"Come in, come in hurry." Aunt Janice said slamming the door. She put down her gun and smiled at them "What a cutie."

She said looking at the little girl, "The others are still safe?" She asked looking at them

They nodded, "Good, go and fill your stomachs." She sat back down in her chair; they know she doesn't like being on her fake leg.

Ace signed for the little girl and they went to the kitchen. Hazel looked at the pictures on the wall. She looked at the one of her family.

"It's a good thing your mother isn't around." Janice said

Hazel nodded her head; she looked at the face of her father. The minute the prisoners were out, he grabbed a kitchen knife walking upstairs with a "See you in hell."

Hazel smiled at least her mother knew her husband was a wimp. She left her a diary of where guns daggers and cash were. Her mother planned for them to leave the night Scarecrow sprayed them. Her mother kept them safe, they stayed in a closet, with food and a gun .She was ready to protect them, their mother was fighter, though her mother couldn't fight cancer.

"You have your sister." Janice said while lighting a smoke.

Hazel turned to the women "How do you know what to say?"

"I grew up with wisdom." She said with a smile

Hazel smiled and headed to the kitchen, she smelled cabbage. She smiled at seeing the people they helped .An old woman from the rich, she was now giving food to the little ones .An old man who was cleaning dishes, and a new couple were helping the little kids eat. She walked in going to the pantry and finding some tomato soup.

She nodded to them, and opened it with the old fashioned can opener. She smiled at some of the kids, she saved. Others gave her a high-five or hugs, she gladly took them. She headed upstairs and smelled cleaning supplies, she stopped to see a spoiled heiress cleaning a toilet looking like she was about to puke.

"You will be cleaning in the court house once I come down the stairs."

"What!" Natasha yelled standing up and going to her "I am not doing any more maid work!"

Hazel looked at her "Oh really? I will go tell Crane I am sure he still wants you as a test subject!"

She started crying "No! I am not going back!" She then kicked the wall

Hazel backhanded her; Natasha looked at her holding her face. "We kept your ass alive; we can send you back to Crane. Or do you want death or exile? You are the last of your family, after all."

Natasha cried silent tears, thinking of her father, and pregnant mother. "So you will be at the door, before I am downstairs."

Natasha nodded, wiping her eyes. She started picking up the cleaning things. Hazel walked upstairs into her bedroom. Her sister was sleeping, she was only sixteen, and already killed.

"Oceana." She said shaking her sister, after a few shakes her sister groaned.

Hazel sipped some of the soup "When can you teach me ASL ? "

Oceana rubbed her eyes and looked at her sister with her blue eyes "What?" Her voice was raspy.

Hazel gave her the soup to her sister, who drank it. "What?" She repeated

"We saved a little girl, she speaks, well signs ASL.I don't want to seem stupid." She said taking her soup back and drinking it.

"Whenever you're free, can you go back to our house, and get some of my stuff?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Of course, what do you need?"

Oceana got up and went into her pillow, after taking out her dagger she got out a piece of paper. Hazel grabbed it without looking at it, and put it in her pocket.

"I have to go back." Hazel said kissing her sister on the forehead and they gave one another a tight, hard hug.

Hazel finished the soup, putting it in the trash "Make sure to eat something warm." She headed downstairs, not seeing Natasha in the bathroom but saw her sitting on the couch.

"Let's get to work." Hazel said liking the frown on her face, she felt for her dagger and gun. She said bye to Janice "Make sure you work the rich girl hard."

"Oh I will."

She closed the door, and they headed out after passing so many apartment complex's she stopped "I will be right back."

Natasha watched Hazel took a key out of her pocket and opened the door and went in not closing the door. She looked around, it was silent, but she knew people were around they were just inside.

Hazel looked at the list "Pads, photo albums, moms perfume and Marty."

She knew where all these things would be, her sisters room. She went in and wanted to gag at the dead body. It just smelled, not decomposing, she looked at it in disgust.

Their uncle Shane, it was the third day of the prisoners being free, he came to protect them. Yeah right, she was smart and didn't drink the soda he offered. She made sure her sister, still had her dagger in her pillow and sat in a chair near the door.

She had a bad feeling and times like these you needed to live off of instinct. She stayed up all night and she watched as his shadow came to her door. She stood up silently and had her knife ready. She watched as he messed with the door knob.

"Uncle Shane is everything alright?" She asked making her voice sound like she woke him.

She heard him curse "Yep everything is fine. I will just go to the youngest."

She waited until she heard her sister's door was open to sneak out. She heard something break as she ran in. Her sister had smashed the lap over his head. They noticed his pants were down to his ankles, and he was wearing boxers, though he had an erection.

"You're such a pig, no wonder why you have three failed marriages." Oceana said in disgust

He was dazed but he got up "You little-"

Hazel stabbed him in the back of his knee, like in one of her war movies. He fell down screaming, Oceana stabbed his penis, and she then slit his throat.

Hazel got what she needed putting them in a Victoria secret bag. She got ready when she heard footsteps, though lowered her weapon when she realized it was Natasha.

"Who is that?" She asked while Hazel passed her

"A dead beat." Hazel said and they headed to the court house. They had to run to make sure they were there on time. Bane did not like it when you kept him waiting; thankfully they never met him.

They nodded to Basard and followed him into the elevator. "You will be cleaning Bane's bathroom first." He said looking to Natasha.

He showed her the bathroom and headed out, "I suggest you make it clean, fast and do not look for anything." Hazel said and followed after him.

Hazel watched as he was looking at plans, she looked around; she wished she would always be in one of these hotels. She had a Narrows dream, have a one night stand with a rich person, in a beautiful place. She looked out the window, Gotham was beautiful, but with all the smoke, fire, it looked like something the news would talk about when discussing a third world country.

She sighed and sat down far away from Basard. She put the bag in her lap, playing with the handle. Basard noticed how far away she was sitting and how she was making sure not to look at him.

"Are you afraid of me?" He was shocked she did not jump.

"I don't want to be so close, you can say I was looking at your plans, and tell Bane." She said looking at him then looking back out the window.

"Are you the youngest?" He asked

She smiled, that's how they were known Mag oldest, then Dante, Ace, Anita then her. It was as if they were a family. Hell they were.

"Yeah." She said smiling with pride, she stood up, putting the bag in her chair. when she saw what was behind him "May I play?"

He looked where she was "If you can?"

She nodded, racing to the piano, she sat down trying out keys before she started playing.

_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_

_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters_

_Oh yay aye (x3)_

_Heart thumps and you jump, coming down with goosebumps_

_You dare to go there, I'm a get you so scared_

_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_

_If you stayed and too late to be getting afraid_

_This scene extreme, I'm a get you so scared_

_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_

_Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_

_(Here we go) Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_

_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_

_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters_

_You hide or you try, kiss tomorrow goodbye_

_We thrill to your chill, b-b-buckin' for a freak out_

_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

_More fun if you run, I'm already chasin'_

_We're wanting to, we're haunting you_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh_

_Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_

_(Here we go) Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_

_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters_

_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters_

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

_Like a demon choir, playing with fire, fire, fire_

_Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken_

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you_

_If you're only dreaming why I hear you screamin'?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you_

_Oh yay aye (x3)_

_We're coming to get you_

She smiled her singing voice wasn't gone. She jumped when she heard clapping, she looked to Basard. He wasn't clapping. She froze, only Mab, has ever encountered him. She looked up and saw Bane, holding a book.

"You are quite talented." He said walking downstairs.

"Thank you." She said meeting his eyes but having her head down.

"Hazel, where did you learn to play?"

She was shocked he knew her name "Mother taught me." She said though her mouth was going dry.

"Do you mind playing again? It is such a shame; it has not been played since now." He said in front of her.

She nodded "Any requests?" She asked looking to him and then Basard.

"Play whatever you choose." He sat in one of the sofas, while looking at the blueprints.

"May I have some water, first?"

"Of course." Basard said and they went to the kitchen, she thanked him and drank it slow. He was ready to leave but she started poking him.

He looked at her questionably "What kind of music is he into?"

"He said-"

"I know but still I would feel comfortable to know what music he likes. It's not like there are posters of Bane's playlist." She whispered panicked. Basard chuckled

"Maestro are you ready?" Bane asked while looking at his plans.

"No." Hazel whispered Basard smiled at her "Yes, Bane." She said loud while taking a deep breath and going back to the piano.

_I'm just a step away,_

_I'm a just a breath away;_

_Losin my faith today,_

_Falling off the edge today!_

_I am just a man,_

_Not superhuman;_

_I'm not superhuman!_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war,_

_Just another family torn;_

_I'm falling from my faith today!_

_Just a step from the edge,_

_Just another day in the world we live;_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Save me now!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_Just in time!_

_I gotta fight today,_

_To live another day;_

_Speakin' my mind today,_

_My voice will be heard today!_

_I've gotta make a stand,_

_But I am just a man;_

_I'm not superhuman!_

_My voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another war,_

_Just another family torn;_

_My voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another kill,_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Save me now!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_Just in time!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Just in time!_

_Save me just in time..._

_Save me just in time..._

_Who's gonna fight for what's right,_

_Who's gonna help us survive,_

_We're in the fight of our lives!_

_And we're not ready to die!_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak,_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe,_

_I've got a Hero!_

_I've got a Hero!_

_Livin' in me!_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right,_

_Today I'm speaking my mind,_

_And if it kills me tonight,_

_I will be ready to die!_

_A Hero's not afraid to give His life,_

_A Hero's gonna save me just in time!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Save me now!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_Just in time!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right,_

_Who's gonna help us survive!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak,_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe!_

_I need a Hero!_

_I need a Hero!_

_A Hero's gonna save me,_

_Just in time!_

She looked at Bane he wasn't moving to kill her. She took another breath and was ready to play again.

"Do you think the Batman will save you?" He said looking at her.

"If you asked me that before: yes, now no." She said shaking her head "You killed him, got rid of him, did something. Though my little sister, she says that he will come back that he didn't save us from Scarecrow and Joker to lie down and die when we need him the most. He is building his army of bats, or fighting to come back."

She said looking at him hoping he wouldn't kill her.

"You do not believe her."

"Once you kill to live, you don't pray to God, another deity or a batman to save you. He fought for all of us, plus either he's dead or he's done watching over us. It's time that now after we fall down; we pick ourselves up and push the person back."

She looked Bane up and down "Though we will need a lot of steroids to push you back and keep you down."

She said with a smile, Basard smiled at her joke. Bane looked at her and then looked at the cleaning girl, coming out of his room.

"Excuse me gentleman, we have other areas to clean." She said nodding to them she went for her bag and nudged Natasha over. She could not stop staring at Bane.

"I'm sure your mother taught you it is rude to stare." Hazel said pushing the down button.

Natasha immediately looked at her feet.

"I shall accompany you to make sure she is not disturbed." Basard said as the elevator opened.

"Thank you." Hazel said and she pressed the down button. Once they were on the next floor, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I live; I might have to drink tonight."

Basard laughed at her, she looked at him. "You get to laugh he is your friend, to me he is a man who has more muscle in his arm than my body."

"No, I am laughing at how you have not touched alcohol."

"I just turned nineteen, plus I have a job that can cost me my life. Not only will someone die, but so will I.I can't say I'm hung-over please don't kill me."

"One shot won't get you drunk." He said as they waked to the sleeping rooms.

Hazel stopped at the smell of musk and male odor. "Damn." She said covering her nose.

"You get used to it." Basard said

"Do not make excuses for your gender." She looked to Natasha "I actually feel bad for you."

Natasha looked like she was ready to cry again, she almost screamed when she stepped on a used condom.

"Yeah that's just gross." Hazel said laughing as she tried to scare it off her shoe.

Basard showed Natasha the bath room "Oh God, do they not know how to flush!" She yelled and you heard gagging.

"If you vomit, more to clean up." Hazel pointed out and she looked around, she ignored Basard. She smiled when she saw a bookshelf; she had to step over a body. She read through them and smiled "Dracula!" She held the book close to her. She put it in the bag and looked through the books "Frankenstein!"

She kissed it before putting it in the bag, she began searching again.

"Not many good ones." Basard said

"I know." Hazel said with a pout

"Do you want to know why?" He asked teasing

She turned to him "You have them, please let me borrow some."

"They are not mine to borrow."

"Then who?" She asked curious, he gave her a look; she froze "Oh." She looked back at the shelf "I'm okay with this selection."

Basard smiled "Would you like some books?"

She looked at him "Won't he mind?"

"You can ask him ?" He said

She shook her head "I have to stay-"

"They know not to come up here right now."

"So why did you come with us?" Hazel asked confused.

He looked at her "How old are you again?"

"I'm nineteen." She said not sure what he was getting at

He guided her back to Bane's apartment. He guided her up the stairs and into the library. She smiled when she saw what was on the desk.

"Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince!" She said showing it to Basard.

"So I see." He said leaning on a wall.

"Severus Snape is an interesting character." Bane said

Hazel jumped and smiled at him "Yes, he is second to Hermione."

"She is a valuable asset."

"I was wondering if I can borrow some books." She said looking down.

"Preferred reading?" He asked walking closer to her

"No." She whispered feeling tiny

He went to the bookcase, and took out a classic. "Romeo and Juliet?" She said looking at him

"I can't understand this."

"Have you tried?" He said looking at her

"Yes, that's how come I almost failed English."

"You can save people's lives, yet you can't understand this text?" He said in a teasing tone

"No!" She said shaking her head

He went out the room and came back with a colorful small book. He gave it to her, she read it .

"Hop on pop!" She yelled mad "Hop on pop, I read this when they thought I was going to eat it." She said mad he was truly insulting her.

Basard was laughing at her. She looked at him mad; he went from laughing to chuckling.

"You do not want a challenge, that isn't." Bane said

"I like a challenge, hence my job. I would like to understand the plot." Hazel said while keeping her temper down. This wasn't her teacher.

"What other books do you have?"

She reached into her bag and took them out showing him. "How many times have you read these?"

She shrugged "I don't know, but those are different they are my favorite."

Bane ripped them in two. He then got two more books shoving them to her "Read something else."

Hazel bit her lip so hard, she was bleeding. She was trying so hard not to yell at him. Basard was laughing at her shocked expression. He had them go back to Natasha; she was doing the last part of her job cleaning the mirror.

Hazel was silent the whole time, still shocked at what Bane did. Natasha had to pull her out into the cold after thanking Basard for keeping them safe.

Oceana smiled when her sister came back, though she noticed she was off "Sister, are you alright?" She asked taking the bag and looking through it

"I met Bane?"

Oceana dropped the bag and hugged her sister "Are you alright?"

She nodded "He ripped my books."

Oceana laughed relieved "You're such a nerd."

End Chapter

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

Mab was holding a little boy; he was shaking so she had him covered with her coat. She was petting his head and kissing his forehead.

"You're okay, you'll be safe." She whispered, to him.

"Lunch!" Crane yelled getting up, Mab smiled and watched as Anita, and Dante started kissing one another.

"That's what newlyweds are supposed to do, not put their lives on the line." She said looking at them.

They broke the kiss, and smiled while Dante helped Anita up "You do it, why not us?" Anita said

"You have someone to live for." Mab said "I am going to find some food." She looked to her charge "Do you want to go with them or me?"

He pointed at her, she nodded and looked to the others and left.

They both walked to Mab's hideout. Anita did the knock and smiled at smelling incense, she smiled at Aaron.

"Where's Mab?" He asked after looking outside and closing the door.

"She went to find food, and left with her usual "you have someone to live for", I am so getting tired of that line." Anita said dropping onto the couch.

"What was her life like?" Dante asked giving Anita half his sandwich.

She thanked him and bit into it, she had to wipe her mouth, she realized that it had one slice of ham and it was mostly mayo and ketchup.

"What do you think her life was like?" Jazmine asked while lighting a cigarette and sitting in a chair opposite them.

"I know she lived in the Narrows." Dante said

"That's a given." Jazmine said rolling her eyes

"She was a prostitute." Anita said guessing

Jazmine nodded "Yes, she was summoned, though a girl saved her."

They looked at one another, "Why was she at court?"

"She was on the payroll of John Dagget." Jazmine said

"She was a prostitute." Anita said

"She lived in the building, so she could be on call, he paid for her clothes, pills, and he never wanted to use a condom. Three times he paid for an abortion." Jazmine said

"Three?" Anita said rubbing her hand over her stomach

Jazmine nodded stubbing out her cigarette. "Yep, if you catch her in her moods you'll notice how she rubs her stomach. It's as if she is thinking what they would be."

"Wow." Dante said thinking of catching her so many times, late in the night. Only for him to go to bed and her to stay up, at times he could tell if she slept, other times not.

Court House

Mab was holding onto the little boy, and passed through prisoners. She took food from them. She went underneath the stairs, and showed her goods. Two small pieces of bread, along with a can with no label.

The little boy took out a bigger piece of bread, and smiled at her cheekily. She smirked at him "You've been on the streets." She said taking a bite out of her bread.

They enjoyed their meal; she picked him up again and went back to the court. She ignored Crane's look.

"He likes you." The boy said with a smile

"Trust me if he likes you it's a bad thing." She said and sat down smiling as the rest came back.

The continued their work day until Bane walked in. Everyone stopped, "Mab,I wish to speak with you."


End file.
